Dear Love
by jazzybizzle
Summary: The Avatar has an important, confidential mission to attend to, and he's only bringing the Fire Lord and his boomerang bearing friend with him. A series of letters are sent between the Gaang, but specifically between Aang and Katara, and Sokka and Toph. Kataang/Tokka, and some slight Ty Luko. R&R :)


**Heyo! This idea randomly came in my head after reading a ATLA fic where one of my OTPs wrote back and forth to each other...but never sent the letters. Le gasp! Plot twist! But yeah, that's not happening in this story xP It's Kataang and Tokka, and some Ty Luko too. But mostly Kataang...and Tokka...and more Kataang...and more Tokka...  
**

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Aang," seventeen year old Katara argued, following Aang outside. The fifteen year old Airbender sighed, not turning to look at her as he carried his bags, tossing them up on Appa's saddle. Zuko and Sokka were waiting on him, Zuko double checking on his belongings, and Sokka studying his map. Just a few days ago, Aang informed the Gaang that he was going on a confidential Avatar trip, and it upset Katara greatly that he was only taking the Fire Lord and her own brother with him. Toph was completely fine with it, taking the news a lot better than the Water Tribe native. Mai and Zuko had a heated argument about the same thing and ended up breaking up (yet again) because of it. Suki agreed with the Avatar's decision before she and some of the Kyoshi Warriors set off for Kyoshi Island, Ty Lee one of the very few who stayed behind. "We always do _everything _together! And now you're turning your back on me?"

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, Katara, but I have to do this!" Aang finally turned around to face her; he was still growing, now just an inch taller than her. "I can't risk letting you come with us, and I _don't _want any distractions!"

This made Katara take a step back, now quiet as she stared him down. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't want to fight with him on the night of his departure. She didn't want them to leave each other on a bad note.

Aang didn't want to fight either. As much as he wanted to tell Katara everything that was going on, as much as he wanted her to come with him…he couldn't.

Aang sighed. "Look…I wish you could come. Really, I do. And I wish I could tell you everything." Aang took her hands in his, pulling her closer to him. "But…I _can't_."

"I know." Katara looked down. "You don't have to tell me twice…" She felt his eyes on her, and looked up to meet his gaze. "Aang, I'm-"

"Shh." Aang put his finger to her lips. "I know." He smiled at her. "We're both sorry."

She freed a hand, running it through his dark locks. "I love you," she told him.

He caught her hand before she could pull it away, keeping it on his face. "I love you too, sweetie."

"Ugh, would you guys just kiss and get it over with?" Toph commented from where she stood, arms crossed.

"You're next, Toph," he said to her, and Toph made a face. He looked back down at Katara, his gaze softening. Katara bit her lip, leaning up on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her in return, their noses touching.

Katara closed her eyes. "Promise me you'll come back soon."

His hold grew snug around her, tightening his hold. "I promise."

"Promise me that you'll come home safe."

He smiled. "I promise."

"And promise me that you-"

Aang cut her off with a kiss. "I promise that I won't stop loving you." He kissed her temple. "My love for you will increase for each day we're apart." The side of her face. "I'll write to you every day." Her cheek. "And I'll tell you everything when I get back." He cupped her face in his hands.

Katara smiled. "Okay." She leaned up to lock their lips once more and they shared a loving embrace.

Toph braced herself as Aang swooped her up and spun her around, giving her a fat brotherly kiss on her forehead. "I'll miss you, Toph."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, miss you too, Twinkletoes," Toph muttered as he set her down.

"Oooh! I almost forgot!" Sokka hopped down from Appa as Aang hopped up, making his way over to the Blind Bandit.

"What do _you_ want, Meathead?" Toph grumbled, hiding the fact that she was going to miss him dearly.

Sokka laughed. "How 'bout a hug and a kiss?"

"I'll take the hug. Hold the lips."

Sokka snickered, wrapping his arms around her and held her tight; Toph sighed, wrapping her small arms around his muscular frame, inhaling. She savored his scent, knowing that it was going to be a long time before she could smell him again. Ignoring her orders, he kissed her cheek, still holding her, and she blushed.

"Can I write you?" he asked her softly in her ear, rocking them back and forth and side to side.

"I-If you want," she said back, hating that she stuttered. Stuttering showed weakness. "But you know I can't read."

"Have Katara or Ty Lee read and write for you. Don't be a stranger, 'kay?" He pulled back to look at her.

Toph noticed that he was still holding her, her bare feet on top of his shoes, and her hands on his chest. "Fine."

"Awesome." He set her down on her feet so she could see again, his arms reluctantly leaving her waist.

Because of her lack of sight, curiosity, and the fact that her heart was about to explode out of her chest, her hands slid up to his face; her fingers traced blindly over his cheeks, his forehead, around his eyes. Then finally, her thumbs ghosted over his lips.

"Bye, Sokka," she said.

His big hand wrapped around her small wrist, closing his eyes. "Bye, Toph."

He then left her side, her arms falling to her sides.


End file.
